


When You Need Him

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she needed him, he was no longer there. She didn't expect for someone who'd been right beside her the whole time to show up when it happened, though. Especially when they were both grieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Need Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any material belonging to Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

Her heart pounded against her chest. She knew that she should return home, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the beautiful, open, wonderful world that she'd come to know as the Sengoku Jidai. True, there were so many advantages from coming from the future, but she didn't care about that. No, only that she would have to leave the past because the fight was over –

\- The shimmering of the Shikon no Tama around her neck proved that.

There were other things that proved it was all over, as well. Their group used to contain three humans, two youkai, and one hanyou. Now,  _now_ , there were only two humans, and one youkai. Even though they had strength, loyalty, and love on their side of the field many of their comrades still fell. Many that could have made wonderful contributes' to the world around them, if only they survived. It was not possible to change the past, and it was not possible for her to wish such a selfish thing on the Shikon no Tama, thus they remained dead.

It was terrible to think about, but that was why she sat beneath the ancient tree known as the Goshinbuko. It had always helped her whenever she needed it, at least when it came to the soul. Her mother had once told her that the tree had helped her decide whether to marry her father or not, and she believed, now, that the tree would be able to help her sort her thoughts and put the past behind her. After all, she couldn't allow these things to forever hurt her.

 _I feel so lonely_ , raced through the back of her mind. She tried to deny this, but she knew it was true. No matter how many times she told herself, it would always be true. Kikyo, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Kin, Rin, Jaken, Sango… and Inuyasha had died during the battle. They all fell, even though some of them she had once thought would never be able to be pierced by Naraku's hands. Like Sesshoumaru, the Western Lord, and like Kin, the powerful elemental-youkai that had wanted to become Sango's student, though it had not been to become a taijiya.

It had been an accident that Shippo, Rin, and Jaken died. Somehow Naraku's newest, now defeated, incarnation managed to get control over Ah-Un, Sesshoumaru's dragon mount. The dragon had turned itself so that it was attack the ones it was protecting, all because her barrier around them had wavered for only a moment. The barrier had stopped the sound from getting in and out, thus no one even heard them scream. It had been an accident, but if her barrier hadn't have been up then they would have heard their screams and saved them, destroying the dragon and commanding them to go to safety.

Sango had also been an accident. She'd thrown her mighty boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and got ready to catch it when one of Naraku's tentacles managed to knock her to the ground. She'd been watching in that moment as once again Naraku's incarnation turned its dull, sea green, eyes toward her. Sango had then moved so that she was standing beside Miroku as he used his Kazaana, and shouted for Sango to get out of the way. However, Naraku had knocked Sango down once more, so that she was directly in front of Miroku's attack, and sucked inside before he was able to close it.

Kouga had been the next to be controlled by the incarnation Naraku had called "Tanaka", since it had been a female. He'd attacked Kin, who'd been keeping the large amount of youkai Naraku had called his army occupied. Their battle had been intense, since Kin had tried to merely knock the ookami to the ground, but with no results, since Tanaka seemed to have more fighting tactics than Kouga ever did. She hadn't been able to swing an arrow into her bow fast enough. By the time she'd pulled back the bowstring, Kouga had already managed to strike a fatal blow through Kin's chest, ending the elemental-youkai's life. Her fingers had slipped and the arrow went flying toward Kouga, and turned him to dust.

Kikyo and Inuyasha died together. While she was near Sesshoumaru, trying to help him in his reach toward Naraku, having six arrows left at the time, Kikyo had somehow managed to walk straight through. Inuyasha had already been battling with the evil hanyou when Kikyo arrived, and she wasn't sure what happened next. The only thing she remembered was turning her head in order to see a wriggling tentacle straight through Inuyasha's heart, and into Kikyo's.

Miroku had been in the background, battling with Kouga's comrades, who'd wanted Naraku's blood even more when Kouga had been taken over and then killed. That was what saved his life, in the end. Kirara had come to his rescue when one of Kouga's comrades struck at him, controlled by Tanaka. The fire-neko had roared, and positioned them so that Miroku could once again use his Kazaana, sucking Tanaka straight into the void, which she did not struggle against.

Kagura and Kanna had turned against Naraku during the beginning of the battle, and both their lives were ended quickly. She'd known they would not have to worry about them when they finally reached a distance to battle Naraku. What she'd forgotten about at the time, though, was the small boy-looking incarnation, Hakudoushi. As soon as they got into position he attacked, blaming Sesshoumaru for the death of his horse-youkai, Entei. They'd fought while she searched for a shot at Naraku's heart, right where his piece of the Shikon had lain.

She'd pulled the bowstring… and she'd heard the splattering of blood… She'd thought that it was Hakudoushi that had been struck, thus she cheered mentally for Sesshoumaru, a youkai she'd come to see as a brother. She'd shot the arrow, and it struck Naraku. She'd been blinded by the flash of light, and happy when she found that Naraku was dead, but horrified when she turned to find Sesshoumaru  _kneeling_  on the ground, blood dripping from a wound in his chest. Hakudoushi lay facedown near his form, and she'd watched him suddenly inhale sharply, and then fall toward the ground. She'd raced to his side, and amazingly he'd smiled at her, mumbling something about how nice her shot was—something so unlike him—before he glared at her, and whispered, "Don't cry" causing her to realize that she had been.

With a shaking hand he'd pushed himself so that he was on his back, and reached up to pull a scroll from his robes. He'd given it to her, something about the Western Lands being protected by another, someone by the name of Hiroshi. Then… he died. Right in front of her eyes, and though he had tried to kill her when she'd first met him, she cried over him before Miroku came to her.

That was three weeks ago.

She gave a small, shaking, breath, and looked up from her position. The forest around her was so quiet for so long that she hadn't noticed the change. However, when she looked up, she found a youkai standing in front of her. He was not horizontally challenged, that was for sure, with long golden hair and shimmering black eyes. Below his right eye was a small claw looking marking, also black in color. His regal face held a smirk, and she instantly gasped, realizing what that glimmer in his eyes was.

"Well, what do we have here?" he chuckled. "The Shikon Miko, all alone without her protector. Wearing clothing that not even a whore would be caught dead in. You're just asking to be fucked, aren't you?"

Kagome tensed, watching his smirk widen. She shook her head, knowing that her vocals had not had time to heal properly since the battle. Even if she tried, no one would even hear her scream. It was a terrible position to get herself stuck in, especially when she did not even have her bow and arrows with her. Nor the sword she'd been given by Totosai.

His hand tugged at his haori, "I sensed the power of the jewel, but I didn't expect to find such a lovely woman along with it. Shame you're human. I'll have to kill you after playing with you, and then I'll take the Shikon and wish upon it, bringing my greatest desires to me." His smirk turned into a full grin, "One of those desires will be to have you brought back to life, a demoness in form, yet still as lovely, just the same. However, that depends on how much you please me."

He sniffed the air, "Ah. The pure scent of a virgin mixed with her fear. Do not worry, girl, I shall be gentle with you. After all, I do not wish to break you too much before I'm done. Why would I destroy such a lovely creature, when I could play with you for hours until I'm done?" He waited, and waited, his eyes narrowing, "Answer me when I ask you a question, bitch!"

She gasped, suddenly on her feet. She didn't know how, but her mouth opened, a small sound coming out as she tried to move around the tree and deeper into the forest, but his keen eyes watched her closely. She knew she would not be able to get away from him fast enough, and that he'd be able to chase her down should she run. She had no chance in trying to purify him. She'd convinced herself that she was second best to Kikyo, her powers weren't that great, and that the fact that she'd destroyed Naraku was just a small bit of luck. She'd completely convinced herself of this, since her powers remained dormant, even though she tried again and again to call upon them, her heart aching because she knew the things that kept her from using them at the moment were true.

His anger faded, "I see. You cannot speak. Shame, that is. I wished to hear your voice as I fucked you, but not every wish can come true. Only one, and you're holding the item that will give me that wish." Within a flash he was before the stunned miko, smirking down at her as his arms wrapped around her, and his fingers instantly found themselves where they could knead her backside. A rosy blush rose to her cheeks, and he purred, "Yes. You like that, don't you, bitch?"

Kagome struggled against his grasp, trying to dislodge herself from his arms. However, the youkai male was much stronger than she was, and she began to weep, her eyes flooding over with tears. She noticed his change, as he sneered down at her in disgust.

"Do not cry, wench," he growled. She cried harder, the smell of salt burning his nose, his eyes, and causing his mind to ache a little. It did nothing to stop his arousal, for he still wished to taste her virgin flesh again and again for some odd reason, but it caused his anger to return within moment. "Bitch, I told you not to cry," he snarled, grabbing her around the throat, his arms having fell away from her waist.

With her feeble human nails she tried to rip at his hand and wrist, but to no avail. Tears of anguish coursed down her cheeks, as she felt nothing spark within her, her miko powers remaining dormant in the moment that she needed them. He hadn't lifted her into the air, yet his strong, sure, fingers were beginning to cut off the oxygen to her lungs. She couldn't breathe!

INUYASHA! She closed her eyes, expecting the kill blow to come… or to be raped within moments. She knew how fast a youkai could move, after all. Fear gripped her heart, but still she did not feel anything spark within her soul. She felt empty, and dirty at the same time, wondering what was truly going to happen to her at that moment.

"I told you to—" He slumped forward, his fingers releasing Kagome from his grasp, while his knees buckled beneath him. Something zapped at the back of his head, something that he was unsure of. It still caused him to fall into unconsciousness, even if he tried to remain otherwise, his thirst to drink the miko's essence still high beneath the anger that faded.

Kagome peeked through the bottom of her lashes, expecting to find the youkai undressing and ready to rip her clothing from her body. However, what she found was the youkai twitching on the ground, while Miroku's staff was jabbed into the back of his head, a sutra placed there. She looked up, tears of happiness filling her eyes as she gazed at him. She'd never seen Miroku in such a light as she did then. Especially when she'd just mentally called to Inuyasha for help.

"I wondered why you hadn't returned to the village, Kagome-sama," Miroku laughed. "It seems that you have been having fun without me. Such a shame, that is." Miroku was no fool, even if he did try to joke about the situation in such a way. He might have been torn with grief at the fact that his own hand had killed his dear Sango, but he knew that it was not right for the miko to stay out so long. Especially when her voice could barely be heard. He'd become worried, and set out to search for her, only to find her within the grasp of a youkai who had no honor at all. It was not right to rape a woman, especially when there are so many of them that would be willing to give themselves to a male.

A male should take what a woman, not anything more when it came to their bodies,  _freely_  gave. It was obvious the youkai at their feet did not understand this. Thus, he smiled at the little miko in his sight, wondering why she suddenly seemed so beautiful. Only three weeks ago he was hoping to marry Sango and have a large family with her, even if she would never truly trust him—the woman in front of him, though, he knew, would always trust him.

Her eyes twinkled, as she smiled at Miroku. There was a soft mewing sound, and she turned to find Kirara sitting just a few feet away. However, she turned away from the fire-neko, and clapped her hands together to show her gratitude. Her smile became wider, when Miroku stepped forward, his staff somehow standing up on its own against the sutra; his arms open to hug her. She giggled when he stepped on the youkai between them, before finally stepping in front of her, swinging his arms around her back.

She snuggled against his chest, his robes hiding nothing from her as she spread her fingers across his shoulders. She wasn't much shorter than he was, though she knew she was shorter. A strange fluttering began in her chest when his fingers suddenly touched her cheek, and underneath her chin in order to lift her face toward his own. Kagome, confused in what was happening, stood there, listening to the sound of a distant chirping bird. The odd look in his eyes told her something that she wasn't able to catch before it was gone, his eyes fluttered closed, and his lips touched her own softly. "Miroku," she whispered against his lips before they latched together, her voice barely heard, even by herself.

His hand, now devoid of the Kazaana curse, found itself behind her head; tilting her lips so that he could press closely, bring more heat into their sudden passion. His heart began to pound against his chest when he felt her shy response, her lips sliding gently over his own. He grunted, and quickly pushed her lips apart in order to deepen the kiss he was taking from her. Living with her.

A soft, very soft, moan escaped her throat, her hand finding itself on the side of his neck, fingers spread wide. Something inside of her seemed to blossom, and she attempted to bring herself closer to Miroku, wanting to  _feel_  at that moment. She wanted to. So badly she wanted to, that it wasn't until Miroku's tongue had succeeded in defeating hers that she realized something cold was washing against her face. She opened her eyes, and found that tears were leaking from his lids. A frown formed on her lips, and she gently pulled away from him.

Miroku's eyes snapped open, and he stared at her with the look that Inuyasha often stared at Kikyo with when they were alive. She gasped, watching as tears continuing to course down his face. "Miroku," she touched his cheek with her hand, "what's wrong?"

He almost didn't catch what she'd said, but he reached up when he realized she wanted to know what was wrong with him. He didn't know. He should still be grieving over Sango, but he wasn't. He was standing with another woman, his heart lighter than it had ever been, and instantly knowing that he loved her. He did. He shook his head, and smacked their lips together once more, before quickly pulling away, "Nothing wrong. Nothing."

"Miroku," her soft voice sounded almost breathless, desperate for something solid to hold onto.

 _I'm so, so, sorry, Sango_ , he whispered to the heavens. With both hands he lifted Kagome's face so that she was staring into his eyes. He knew then that once again he'd fallen in love. Not like when he asked a girl to bare his child, but truly in love, like he had been with Sango. "I-I… Kagome, I—"

Her hands covered his, "Miroku?" Her eyes brightened a little, though sadness could still be found behind them.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered. He leaned closer, once more taking her mouth with his own.  _I love you,_  he whispered to himself. He felt her tears streaking down her face, most likely in happiness, and he was glad that she accepted his feelings. She, after all, had been denied so many times by a certain inu-hanyou, rest his soul.

* * *

High above them, in a place no one could see, a woman smiled down at the sight. Those two needed each other more than anything. She knew that it would hurt the man she loved to continue trying to love her, especially when there were so many others that would happily take his heart and mend it. She was happy that person was Kagome, because it meant Miroku would not have to wonder everyday when he was going to die. They'd live happily, have children, and live together for the rest of their lives, or so she hoped.

 

Sango couldn't ask for anything else.

_\--Fin_


End file.
